<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Us by pikevans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200597">Always Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikevans/pseuds/pikevans'>pikevans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikevans/pseuds/pikevans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris took his mission to the Enterprise, he left me alone.<br/>I took the position of CMO on Discovery.<br/>We were going to pick up our new captain on Vulcan, apparently I was wrong, because there's Christopher Pike, my husband, in front of me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Pike/Original Female Character, Christopher Pike/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys!<br/>i'm new here. I noticed that there are not many ff about our loved captain so I decided to write one.<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We are in his quarters.<br/>
I feel his look on me.<br/>
The problem is that I can't look at him.<br/>
I just can't.</p><p>When he left me, he broke my heart, and I forgave him because that mission was his life dream.<br/>
But being apart for five years leave scars and consequences.</p><p>"Captain."<br/>
I say, with a broken voice.<br/>
I'm not ready. </p><p>Finally I look at him.<br/>
He's looking at me surprised and shocked, his eyes show pain because I called him that.<br/>
His look tells me that he's still in love with me. </p><p>I can't resist.<br/>
I need his affection, I need his love.<br/>
I have missed him these five years, I have missed his voice, his laugh, his dimples, his eyes, his everything.<br/>
I have missed my husband. </p><p>Tears start getting down.<br/>
My vision is blurry, I start sobbing.<br/>
I hug myself because there's no way, no way, that he still wants me with him, by his side. </p><p>I was wrong, because as soon as I hug myself, I feel a warm presence in front of me, cozy arms surrounding my trembling body. </p><p>It's him.<br/>
I put my face on his shoulder, into his neck, crying, while he kisses me on the hair and keeps me tight. </p><p>"I'm sorry."<br/>
He sais. </p><p>"I'm so, so, sorry. I will never leave you alone again, I promise. I love you. I have missed you."</p><p>The only thing I could care about in that moment, was his voice confessing his love for me. </p><p>I look at him, still in his arms, and say:<br/>
"I love you too Christopher, I forgive you." </p><p>He pushes his forehead against mine.<br/>
Our noses touch.<br/>
I close my eyes, waiting for his kiss to come.</p><p>And it's in the moment our lips touch, that I can say I am finally happy and loved.</p><p>In that moment, Chris decides to never leave his beautiful wife alone, not anymore. </p><p>In that moment, they reunited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it!<br/>I'm sorry if I made mistakes but english is not my first language.<br/>lots of love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>